<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【綠赤綠．火黑火】如有雷同，實屬巧合 by syelleangle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570873">【綠赤綠．火黑火】如有雷同，實屬巧合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle'>syelleangle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Alarm Series 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Midorima Shintarou &amp; Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【綠赤綠．火黑火】如有雷同，實屬巧合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「赤司君，請你不要對火神君出手。」</p><p>對方本來正望向咖啡店的窗外，聞言回過頭來，嘴巴卻只能冒出一個無意義的單音節，「嗄？」</p><p>黑子放下手上的奶昔，表情十分認真，「字面意思，請你不要對火神君出手。」</p><p> </p><p>什麼跟什麼呀？</p><p>赤司足足愣了三秒才回過神來，訝然失笑，「我為什麼要對那個粗神經過份天然肌肉太壯說話不經大腦經常頭抬太高的籃球笨蛋出手？」</p><p>一口氣吐出整條問題，感覺悶在心裡的鬱氣一掃而空。<br/>就是嘛，明明眼前有更好的選擇，為什麼他要對那個「火神」感興趣？整件事就是莫名其妙。</p><p> </p><p>而他面前這個真正對火神感興趣的人長長地舒了一口氣，「雖然我對你那些形容詞不敢苛同，火神君明明就是一隻呆萌得可愛的籃球天使而且那種肌肉量可說是穠纖合度完美不過了他還擅長家政科會打掃煮飯簡直是一流的人妻——但是赤司君對火神君一點興趣也沒有真是幫大忙了。」</p><p>嗚呼，縱然他成功一句話不連標點符號說完，但果然不及赤司簡而精的表述手法，從頭到尾沒有一個冗詞，便可以把火神君所有特徵概括出來。</p><p>只是，火神君的完美之處哪裡是幾個形容詞就可以說完呢？所以他多花了十秒及二十二個字來讚美是很正常的事情！</p><p> </p><p>赤司的眉毛難以自控地往上一跳，「黑子，請你詳細地解釋一下，你為何會有這種一點也不靠譜的詭異聯想？」</p><p>他確定自己從來沒有對火神大我流露出半句內心想法，也就是以上二十七個字組成的形容詞，更別說裡面絲毫沒有對火神有好感的成份，黑子的腦袋到底在想什麼？</p><p> </p><p>「不，這只是我從赤司君你的口味推算出來的。」聽到「一點也不靠譜」及「詭異」兩個詞彙，黑子的心才總算可以放下來，以赤司君的性格，能用上這兩個詞來形容某件事，那就真是鐵一般的事實，絕不是虛言。</p><p>「因為，赤司君不是很喜歡不屈不撓的挑戰者嗎？」從這一點聯想到火神君身上也是理所當然的事情。「我就是突然想起來，火神君大概跟赤司君你喜歡的類型很接近，所以才有了危機意識。」</p><p>赤紅的眸難以置信地睜大了，「你哪來的情報？」雖說不中，但也有八九成準確。</p><p>「桃井桑給我提供的。」原本大概是希望他放棄跟火神君告白的念頭，但似乎起了反效果。</p><p>「所以，赤司君真的喜歡個性不屈不撓的人嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「少來試探這一套。」赤司抿著嘴唇，心下決定還是要把話說清楚，「即使我喜歡的類型真的需要有『不屈不撓』的特質，那也不會是火神。」兩人的距離相差太遠好嗎？先不管籃球，其他方面也是……「更何況，凡事都要說先來後到，火神並不是第一個試圖挑戰我的人，我絕對不可能看上他。」</p><p>「那麼……」「那也不是你！」赤司馬上打斷他的話，砍釘截鐵地說。</p><p>「那麼……」「暫停！」赤司制止了黑子接下來的猜測，直接示意他看向後方的大門，「火神已經來了，你要告白的就趕緊去。」別在這裡想東想西的。</p><p>黑子面無表情地打量了他半晌，才起身離座。臨行前還不服氣地拋下一句，「我一定會得到答案的，赤司君你且等著。」</p><p> </p><p>「……」不屈不撓的心情用錯地方了吧？赤司默默吞回那句吐糟，對面的座位卻在此時被人佔用了。<br/>說起來，那本來就是留給他的。</p><p>「你剛才跟黑子說了什麼なのだよ？」居然說了整整十五分鐘，害得他也不敢進門了。</p><p>赤司並不在意對方的抱怨，反而是把溫熱的小豆湯往前一送，「溫度剛剛好，請用罷。」</p><p>綠間真太郎斜睨了他一眼，才抿唇喝了一口，冷不防赤司扔了一記重磅炸彈，害他被嗆著了。「你是在吃醋嗎？因為我看起來跟黑子聊得很開心。」</p><p>居然滿不在乎地說出這種話……綠間抹走唇邊的茶漬，假裝不在意地問：「才不是為了……那個，我只是想知道你到底在跟他聊什麼？」</p><p>那個是哪一個？要是自己心情正好的話，大概會這般跟他調笑吧？赤司暗自想道。倒不是說現在心情不好，應該說是，他等不及跟他說這些話了。</p><p>正是聽了黑子的說法後，才突然醒悟的感覺，</p><p>為什麼會那時喜歡上你？原來答案只有一個。</p><p>「剛剛我們在聊喜歡的對象是什麼類型的人。」赤司故意慢悠悠地說，「他說我喜歡『不屈不撓』的人呢。」</p><p>果然，綠間很快就上當了，下意識的追問，「你把我們的事告訴他了？」</p><p>「不，黑子以為我喜歡火神。」說實話，秀德籃球部的左右銘不就是「不屈不撓」嗎？加上他在洛秀戰的末段說的那一句：「再一次表示我的敬意，真太郎，還有秀德高中，到了最後沒有一個人喪失鬥志。」</p><p>按理說，怎樣想也說不到火神身上去吧？</p><p> </p><p>什麼？綠間只要一想像到那個畫面就有種反胃的感覺，這不是說他真的瞧火神不順眼到這個地步，在球場上他可是挺欣賞火神的實力和鬥志，但要是作為情敵的話……待會趕緊準備幸運物詛咒他なのだよ！</p><p>眼看綠間的頭頂快要冒煙了，赤司才笑瞇瞇地說完剩下的部份，「當時我就在想哪，說不定就在我不知道的某一天，被綠間你的不屈不撓給征服了喲。」</p><p>或許是在多年前，空教室裡許下誓言的那一分一秒，抑或是在球場上，他嘶吼著他的名字那一瞬間，還是多年後，他執意走到他面前，向他說出我愛你的一刻。</p><p>愛上你的時間點早已變得模糊不清，但只有一點是可以肯定的，</p><p>那種不屈不撓的情感，就像紅絲線一樣纏繞在他的腳踝上，無休止的糾纏著，試圖霸佔他的視線，直到他這雙赤紅的眼眸裡，只剩下那一抹令人臉紅心跳的綠色為止。</p><p>黑子，你知道嗎？若非要找一個形容詞的話，綠間真太郎可是比我和你還要更「霸道」的男人哦。<br/>不過，這是只有我才知道的秘密，你就專心去糾纏火神，不要再胡亂拉郎配了。</p><p>讓他回過神來的是綠間不滿的輕咳聲。</p><p>「征服？別開玩笑了，反過來說還差不多。從頭到尾都是我被你耍得團團轉なのだよ。」</p><p>「呵呵，我倒覺得是綠間你把我纏得緊緊的，不知道的人還以為是什麼羞恥play——」話說到一半，嘴巴卻被突如其來的蛋糕塞住了，說不出話來。</p><p>縱使如此，赤司笑彎的眼睛依舊閃閃發亮的，因為眼前人表面上一副氣急敗壞的樣子，手上卻在仔細地抹去他嘴邊的巧克力碎，動作溫柔得根本不像一個身高一九五的大男人。</p><p>「你笑什麼なのだよ？」「……因為你太可愛了，控制不住。」</p><p>「不要再笑了なのだよ。」「……你不是喜歡我的笑容嗎？」</p><p>「再笑就要吻你了なのだよ。」「……歡迎至極。」</p><p>「……你還是閉嘴吧！」我保證，絕對是那樣子比較可愛なのだよ！</p><p>所以，到底是誰征服了誰？</p><p>誰知道呢。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>